Finding It Out, Making It Right
by Shaariin13
Summary: After 10 years, she shows his family the gift he left behind. Set in my Tears and Raindrops 'verse. Rated T for swearing and implications. Slightly Supernatural because of dreams.
1. Chapter 1: REVELATIONS

Wow, i posted it later than I expected^^; Happy Christmas Eve, you guys! Yeah, well, I know I'm supposed to be writing Ice Mountains, Airy Fantasies, and A Manga (Gah, I have got to stop naming my fics so looooong!), but the Kagamines' birthday is coming up (the 27th! Yay! XD), so I decided to write bday fic... It'll span from the 23rd (that's supposedly now) up to the 27th, so it's-(counting)-exactly five chappies! Set in my Tears and Raindrops universe... Here's the continuation of that trilogy... This comes after One Shots and Text Messages Chapter 5: MOVING ON. Mostly Rin's PoV; any changes will be notified. Un-betaed as usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone except the plot and the 'verse. All rights belong to respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Finding It Out, Making It Right<strong>

by Shaariin13

**Chapter 1: REVELATIONS**

**December 23, 2021**

After seven years, I ate my words. How did they find out? I mean, yes, I brought him with me while I visited here that one time, but I was careful; they didn't see him. How could they have heard of him?

I took a deep, chilly breath, then pumped up the heating in the car. I looked at my ten-year old son, asleep on the passenger's seat.

_Len, _I thought, touching my feather necklace. _I guess you would want them to know..._

After I got my seatbelt off, I reached over and touched his shoulder, shaking him a bit. "Len, dear?" I called him. "Son? Wake up now."

His eyebrows knitted, then blearily he opened his eyes. "Time to get up, Sleepyhead," I teased.

He looked around, then sneezed three times. I smiled. _Just like his father._

"Where are we?" he croaked, rubbing his nose.

"Your grandparents' house," I simply said as I helped him remove his seat belt.

He looked out the window. "This isn't Gramma's house," he commented.

"No, it's not _Mom's_ house," I agreed.

I killed the engine and got out, going to the trunk. He followed suit.

"Then whose is it?" he asked, left eyebrow raised.

_Okay, maybe too much like his father,_ I took back, mentally sweatdropping.

"It's-"

"Rin? Rin, is that you?" I heard a feminine voice question behind me.

I turned around to see Aunt Lily, plowing through the snow early in the morning, grocery bag in arm. She was staring at my son.

"Oh god," she whispered, eyes tearing up. Her eyes flew to me.

"Aunty," I murmured softly, gently guiding my son in front of me.

"Is-Is that... Is he-" she couldn't finish.

"Mom?" Len looked up at me. "Who is she?"

"Len, son," I said, and heard Aunt Lily gasp. "This is Grandma Lily. She's Daddy's mom."

* * *

><p>I quietly sipped my tea while Len was looking this way and that, curious about the house, taking everything in.<p>

Aunt Lily entered the parlor holding a tray filled with tiny sandwiches and pastries. "Leon will be here shortly," she informed in a warm voice.

"Thank you," I mumbled under my breath.

She smiled at me as she settled down on the single in front of the sofa me and Len were perched; her eyes held happy tears.

"It's so nice to see you again, dear," she said warmly.

I returned her smile. "It's nice to see you, too, Aunty."

She watched Len fondly; said boy was poking around on the table beside the armrest he was draped on.

"Len," I called him softly.

"Yes, Mom?" he asked, facing me.

"Don't be an incorrigible little boy; come here," I told him, patting the space beside me. He followed.

Aunt Lily laughed at the scene in front of her. "What an obedient boy," she observed. "Just like your father."

"Thank you, Gramma Lily," he answered politely, slightly flushing at the remark.

"Well, will you look at that," a baritone voice whispered. Uncle Leon had entered the parlor, his eyes glued to my son. He sat down on his (oversized, overly-stuffed) armchair. "He looks... He looks just like _him_," he mumbled.

Uncle Leon cleared his throat. "Hello young man," he started. "Do you know who I am?"

Len looked at me, and I nodded. "Yes, sir," he answered the patron with a firm voice. "You're Daddy's dad, Kagamine Leon."

The look Uncle shot me told me everything he wanted to say: "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Comfy?" I asked.<p>

Len nodded, yawning. "Yup!" He smiled at me sleepily.

"G'night, sport," I smiled at him, then kissed his forehead.

He yawned again. " 'Night, Mom," he managed to mutter, his eyes blinking repeatedly until it stayed shut; his breathing became deep and even, his face relaxed.

I got up slowly, as to not disturb him. I tucked him in, checked the windows (they were locked, but I left the curtains parted; the full moon was shining beautifully tonight), before tiptoeing to the door and closed it quietly.

I went downstairs and headed for the breakfast nook where the elderly couple were at, waiting for me.

"Here, Rin, have some tea," Aunt Lily poured me a cup as I sat down.

I accepted with a murmured "Thank you."

"He finally asleep?" Uncle Leon asked fondly.

I nodded. "Yes; the long drive wore him out." I smiled at them.

"It was nice of you to come, dear, and on such short notice," Aunt Lily squeezed my hand.

"And at such a busy time," Uncle Leon added. "What with Christmas only two days away. I'm sure you wanted to spend the holiday with your parents."

"Aunty, Uncle, really, it's not a big deal," I said, trying to convince them, my smile widening. "Plus, I already called home and told Mom I was in town, but staying with you."

"How about this," Aunty started, shifting in her seat. "What if they just come over for lunch or dinner this Christmas? So you and Len would be with both families at one gathering."

"Yes!" Uncle Leon agreed. "We can set up a party at the back yard. God knows the grill _needs_ to be used."

I smiled at their plans. "I'll tell Mom first thing tomorrow," I promised.

Aunt Lily stared at me again, her eyes coming to tears. "After ten years, it's lovely talking to you again."

"I should have visited a lot earlier," I said, apologetic

"No, no, we understand. We shouldn't have blamed you," Uncle reprimanded. "You hadn't known it ws going to happen; none of us did."

Tears came to my eyes. Uncle got flustered.

"I'm sorry, dear, I didn't mean anything by that! We weren't-"

"No, Uncle, it's okay," I attempted to calm him down. "It's just that... I'm glad that you aren't mad at me anymore."

"Oh, but Rin dear, we never were," Aunt Lily exclaimed as she scooted closer to me and touched my arm. "We were hurt and shocked, but we were never angry with you."

"But... We never did know," Uncle Leon said. "What it was that you fought about..."

My mind automatically flew to that day...

* * *

><p><em>"Rin," he said. We were at the old playground, sitting on the bench beneath the cherry tree, his arms crossed over his chest, head down. I didn't look at him, simply continuing to stare at my hands folded on my lap.<em>

_"Rin, I need to know," his voice became urgent. "I need to know if something... _happened_ between us last night."_

_"Len, I-" I sighed. "Yes," I whispered so softly that it surprised me he actually heard it. (Well, he always did have a cat's sense of hearing...)_

_" 'Yes?' Something _did _happen? And you're... _okay_ with it?" he asked incredulously._

_He slammed his hands on the bench, making me start. "Dammit!" he swore under his breath. His hands went to his hair, pulling at his gold locks._

_"Len, I'm fine," I told him, my voice holding a conviction I didn't have._

_"Don't you dare tell me you're fine, Rin!" He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Look at me Rin. _Look at me._" I did. "I told you. I'm okay," I said through my teeth. _

_"God, Rin," his head fell to my shoulder, his own shoulders sagged. _

_After a few moments, he looked back up at me. "I'll take responsibility," his voice was firm; he was decided. "I'll ask your parents for your hand."_

_"What? No! Len." I tried to reason with him. "Don't be silly. We're both just fourteen! Plus, it was just once, I mean we couldn't... you couldn't-"_

_"It only takes, once, Rin," he cut what I was saying. "And I'd be damned if my child be born out of wedlock. _Our _child."_

_"Len, don't think that far ahead! Can you hear yourself? You're talking about a _baby_! A baby you're not even sure exists or will exist!"_

_"But what if I do get you pregnant, huh? I will absolutely not let you be ridiculed by being a single mother. If I do get you knocked up, I'll stand by you."_

_"Len." I couldn't say anything else._

_"Rin, I... I love you, Rin." His beautiful cerulean eyes stared deep through mine._

_His confession shocked me; I've always been in love with him, eversince we met at this park for the first time some nine years ago, since I first drowned in those blue orbs._

_"Len I-" Then it dawned on me: he didn't really love me; he only said it because he was guilty about last night._

_My eyebrows met. "Don't," I reprimanded him harshly. "Don't you ever tell me you love just because you're guilty you knocked up your best friend."_

_I stood up. "I don't need your pity," I hissed, taking a few steps away from him._

_He followed after me. "What are you talking about, Rin? I _do_ love you." _

_He caught my arm, but I shook him off. "Len, please just... go. Leave me alone, I have to be with myself for a while."_

_"Rin," he spoke my name with reverence, it made me want to throw myself at him and tell him I loved him, too, but I steeled myself, my resolve._

_"Go," I commanded._

_He didn't move for a while, just breathing heavily behind me. Then he cursed before storming off._

* * *

><p>"When was this, dear?" Aunt Lily asked, worried.<p>

"It was late spring or early summer, around April or May*," I answered.

"That was the last time you saw him?" Uncle Leon asked.

I bit my lip. "N-Not really."

Aunt Lily's eyebrows met in confusion. "It's not? I thought-"

"Would you believe he visited me, that night you called**?" I asked wearily.

The couple met eyes.

"I guess not," I assumed, eyes on the table.

"Actually, Rin, we do," Uncle said. My head popped up. That got my attention.

"During his-his burial... a few moments after we brought you to a corner because you wouldn't stop crying, I went to get you a glass of water, leaving Lily with you for comfort. As I was walking back I-I _saw _him, my son, he was- he was watching you with a pained expression."

Aunt Lily backed up Uncle Leon's story. "It's true, I saw him, too. He was looking at you, just you. I don't think he ever wanted to leave you, dear. He never wanted to hurt you.

He was supposed to go to your house that day. He couldn't keep on avoiding you, so when you gave up contacting him, he went to you. You might not have noticed, since you locked yourself in your house for two weeks, but rumor went out that the reason why you and Len fought was that something happened between the two of you. The scary thing about rumors is that sometimes, they have this nasty habit of being true."

"Here," Uncle handed me something shiny. "He asked me for this."

It was a beautiful ring; simple, nothing overly extravagant. The band was made of polished yellow gold with latticed white gold shoulders, the curved trilliant cut one carat diamond cornered with smaller round cut ones.

"Oh my..." I was speechless; it was beautiful.

"It was my mother's," Uncle Leon explained. I looked up at him.

"But, why-"

"He was going to give you that, dear," Aunt Lily said, looking at her as if she was some child who was finding difficulty understanding.

My mouth made a round 'O' of understanding. It was supposed to be _my engagement ring._

"Go ahead, put it on," Uncle encouraged.

Tears stung my eyes as I slipped the ring onto my finger. It fit me perfectly.

"Len, you idiot," I whispered.

Me, Aunt Lily and Uncle Leon, we cried a lot tonight.

* * *

><p>I actually searched online for possible designs for the ring... It was hard; I had to look up different cuts and stones. Here's the ring: http colon slash slash weddings . theknot . com slash Wedding-Rings slash 77113 slash detailview dot aspx?id = 77113&amp;type = 27&amp;Metals = Yellow + Metals&amp;Rings + Types = Engagement + Rings&amp;pageindex = 1&amp;psize = 25&amp;TM = 27<p>

Just remove the spaces and change add the appropriate symbols... sorry for the long address^^; I altered the shape of the diamond, though...

Hope you guys liked it^^ I'll try to post the next one tomorrrow-err later... R&R please! ^^

*refer to Tears and Raindrops

** refer to One Shots and Text Messages, Chapter 1: PROMISE and Chapter 5: MOVING ON

~12/26/11 10:43 AM(Manila time)~ I just noticed that the date was _sooooo wrong, _late by ten years^^; I edited it already :D


	2. Chapter 2: SURPRISES

Well, so far, this is the longest chapter in a series that I've written in my whole career on FFN. It's already Christmas here in the Philippines, but I guess it's still the Eve in some places... Oh well... Merry Christmas nonethelss^^ Oh, yeah! About the dress, just check my avatar; it's just a hasty sketch cause I had a gathering I had to attend to, and I didn't have the time to look for one that matches the vision in my head so, since I can draw pretty well, I just decided to rough one out for you^^ Please be kind :D Hmm.. Maybe I should change the genre to supernatural bacause Daddy Len keeps on popping up XD Nah, never mind. Please Enjoy!^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone except the plot and the 'verse. All rights belong to respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Finding It Out, Making It Right<strong>

by Shaariin13

**Chapter 2: SURPRISES**

**December 24, 2021**

I was at the playground. I sighed, closing my eyes. I felt the metal of the chain and seat of the swing I was on change to rope and wood. I gasped, my eyes flew open.

Where am I? This isn't the playground on a freezing winter morning. It was spring here. Everywhere I look, I see sloping hills of grass; long green grass meeting the blue, blue sky to the farthest reaches of my sight. The swing was tied to a high branch of a grand old oak. How out of place.

I brought my clutched hands to my chest. What the-? My clothes were... different. The thick turtleneck under a thicker coat I wore a while ago was replaced by a- _a wedding dress_?

It was a pretty little thing: off-shoulder, a-cut, the folds falling effortlessly.

What is this place?

'_Rin._'

I stiffened. No, it couldn't be. I wanted to turn around to see who it was that called me from behind, knew that I would regret if I didn't, but regret if I did. _It's _not_ him,_ I thought. _No, it's impossible._

'_Turn around, Rin,_' came the voice once again.

I shook my head. "No," I hissed. I shut my eyes closed.

Suddenly, I felt a cool caress on my cheek and my eyelids automatically went up.

"Len," I whispered.

There he was, standing in front of me, just as I last saw him, barefooted, clothed in white, glowing; only, his expression seemed troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

'_You need to let go, Rin,_' came his soft reply. '_You need to move on. If you don't..._'

"What? What's going to happen?" I asked, worried about his actions.

'_I'm stuck, Rin; stuck in the middle. I'm not here anymore, but I'm still not there yet._' He looked at me, willing me to comprehend; naturally, it made me more confused.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand!" my voice went higher a few notches.

'_I'm trapped in this... this neutral ground; I've left the world of the living, but you, Rin, you and your stubborness to hang on is tethering me here, and it's keeping me from moving on._'

I was horrified. "You're still here? For over ten years you still haven't found peace?"

He nodded. '_What is it that's keeping you from letting go?_' he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know," I whispered, my eyes clouding. "I have no idea."

'_Think, Rin. Think,_' he commanded.

I brought my hands to my head; my knees buckled and I fell on the grass. "I don't know! Don't force me!" I started crying.

'_Think, Rin... Think... Try..._' His voice was fading.

The ground started to shake, like it was bouncing up and down. I heard voices, but I couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying.

"Mom? Mom! Wake up! Mom! MOM!"

I gasped, sitting up. I looked around. My son was crouched in front of me, looking worried. I was in our bedroom. A glance to the clock on the bedside table told me it was half past six in the morning.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Len asked. "Good thing Gramma Lily told me to wake you up; you were having a nightmare when I came in."

I hugged him. I rested my chin on the top of his head, then inhaled his scent; he smelled of shampoo, soap, and _home._

"Yes, I'm okay now. Sorry for scaring you," I apologized as I let him go.

"It must have been a bad one," he assumed. "You were crying and yelling and stuff."

I smiled at him, wiping my face dry.

"Kinda," I conceded. "Oh, yeah. Whay did Grandma wanted me to wake up so early?"

"She said the earlier we finish visiting Gramma Ann and Grampa Al, the more time we could go around and see some of your old friends," he answered, grinning widely.

"Well, she has the right idea." I smiled back at him while getting up.

* * *

><p>By 7:45 AM, we were walking out the door.<p>

"Call us if they decide, okay?" Aunt Lily instructed.

"Okay!" I called back. "Say bye to Grandma ang Gandpa," I told Len.

"Bye, Gramma! Bye, Grampa!" he waved at them.

"Take care, you two," Uncle Leon reminded.

"We will!"

I closed the gate behind me. I looked at the house across the road.

It used to be my family's house. It had two stories and six bedrooms: the Master's Bedroom, my older brother Rei's room, mine, the helpers' quarters, and two guestrooms. My parents don't stay there anymore, because since I moved to another town with Rei(who just graduated in college and was newly employed) and his fiance (now wife) Rui a few years ago, there was only the two of them with the two helpers. They sold the house and bought a smaller one situated a few streets away.

"Let's go, Mom!" Len called me. He was already a block away. I smiled and ran after him. "Wait up, Mr Impatient!"

* * *

><p>The front door opened.<p>

"Rin!" a soprano voice shrilled before glomping me, and we fell to the snow. Len, my ever agile son, maneuvered himself to safety.

"Uncle Rei?" Len asked my approaching older brother, confused. "Aren't you and Aunt Rui supposed to be in Hokkaido?"

My brother peeled his charming wife off of me. "We're here for the holidays," he explained. "How's the snow, Sister?"

"Good morning to you, too," I spat as I picked myself up from the snow, Len helping me.

"I'm so sorry, Rin, I just missed you and my adorable nephew," my lady sister-in-law gushed while hugging my son.

"Sheesh, have a baby already so you could get off of me and Len's backs," I teased them as we entered the house.

The scent of hot cocoa wafted to us.

"Yay! Cocoa!" my son beelined for the kitchen after shrugging out of his coat.

"Wait for me, Len!" Rui called after him. "I'll fix you a cup! You might burn yourself," she said as she followed to the kitchen.

"That wasn't nice," Rei said as the two of us were left hanging coats.

"Well, it's true," I countered. "You guys are already married for almost four years now. Don't you think it's time for a baby?"

"We're too busy with work to think about that," he said, a knot on his forehead.

I wrapped my arm around him. "Don't wait too long," I advised. "You might miss the chance."

He smirked. "Oh, really? Is that why you rushed on ahead?"

I paled, tears rushing to my eyes. Rei almost kicked himself when he saw me. "Oh, god, I'm such a d-bag! I'm sorry, Rin! I didn't mean to."

I took a deep breath, then forced a smile. "No, it's okay, Rei. It was just a slip of the tongue. Let's go before Len and Rui finish all the hot cocoa."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... That sounds like a good idea," my dad, Kagamine Al commented when I told him about Uncle Leon's suggestion.<p>

"Yes, it does," Mom, Kagamine Ann, agreed. "We'll just bring some more food. It'll be half the work."

"So, it's settled, then?" I asked. They nodded. "I'll call Aunty then, tell her the news. Be right back."

I went to the living room and got the phone. I dialed and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello, Kagamine Residence, may I ask who's on the line?" a woman's voice asked (Huh, we've always wondered about us having similar last names when we were younger). I didn't recognize who it was, but it did seem slightly familiar.

"Uhm, this is Kagamine Rin, is Aunty there?" I asked in my most polite voice.

"Oh, Rin! How are you? It's me, Lenka, remember? I guess me and Neru arrived after you left for your parents house," the voice explained

A bulb lighted in my head. Oh, Lenka, one of Len's younger sisters. Neru was the youngest, if I remember correctly.

"Of course, Lenka." I smiled, even though she wouldn't see. "You'll be staying for the holidays?"

"Yup! We were just-" whatever she was saying got cut when over the line I faintly heard someone ask who she was talking to. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mom! Rin's on the phone," she answered. "Catch you later, 'kay? Here's Mom."

"Hello, Rin?" I heard Aunt Lily's voice a moment later.

"Hello, Aunty. I just called to say that Mom and Dad said yes. They'll just bring more food for tomorrow night," I informed her.

"Oh, okay, thanks, dear. Any more news?" she asked.

"Well, since my brother and his wife are here, and apparently Lenka and Neru, too, I guess we better cook a lot of food," I joked.

She laughed softly. "Yes, I suppose so. Well, if that's all, I'll leave you to enjoy your family," she said. "See you later, Rin."

"See you later, Aunty." I put the phone on it's cradle.

* * *

><p>"What time tomorrow, dear?" Mom asked me as she and Dad showed us through the door.<p>

"Be there around six PM," I answered. "We'll be grilling the meat at their house."

"I better start marinating the pork, then," my Mom clucked her tongue.

"Well, on your way now," Dad said. "I'm sure you want to go around town before going back to Leon's."

"Bye Mom, Dad," I kissed them.

"Bye Gramma and Grampa," Len copied.

"We'll see you soon, young man," Mom said as she kissed the top of his head.

"Take care, sport," Dad ruffled his hair.

"Tell Rui and Rei we give our love," I told them.

* * *

><p>"Let's eat lunch here," I suggested to Len.<p>

We were in front of a small cafe named 'Nowhere Inn Particular'. I've always liked going here as a teenager. It belonged to a friend's family.

The familiar peal of the bell signalled our arrival.

"Hello, welcome to Nowhere Inn Particular," a cheery voice said. "How may I- *gasp*" The owner of the voice stilled.

"Hello, Miku," I greeted. "Long time no see."

"Rin?" she asked, disbelief in her tone.

"How-When did you- Why- Why did you move-" her blabbering ceased when she spotted my son.

"Miku, this is Len, my son," I introduced.

An understanding look dawned on her usual bubbly face. "Oh. Hi, Len," she offered him a smile.

"Len, this is Miku, an old friend of mine. Say hi."

"H-Hi," he said shyly.

Miku smiled wider. "Sit down, sit down."

She brought us to a booth near back; a private place. "What can I get you?"

"The usual," I said. "I hope you remember," I teased.

"Of course," she huffed, pouting, mischief in her eyes. "I never forget," she laughed.

"How about him?" she asked, her head cocking to Len. He wasn't paying attention to us; his eyes were roaming the cafe.

"Oh, Len's usual," I tried to sound casual. "Their similarities go beyond looks and name."

She nodded. "Okay; be right back." She went away to fix our lunch.

* * *

><p>"So how's everybody?" I asked after eating.<p>

I had orange chicken with rice, while Len had banana meatloaf with banana leaf rice. We both washed our meals down with orange-banana smoothies. Len was currently nibbling a banana-oatmeal cookie, and I was about finished with my orange cheeseake.

"Oh, everyone's fine," Miku answered, waving her hand. "Me and Kaito broke up a little after you left and I hooked up with Mikuo," she started. "You know him, he used to court you."

I nodded. He never did get along with Len; Mikuo was jealous of him. His possessiveness annoyed me, so I rejected him.

"Well, two months later, Kaito and Meiko got married," she continued casually.

I choked on my cheesecake. "M-Married?"

She nodded while laughing. "Well, it wasn't really a surprise. Everyone knew they were in love with each other, even when I was still with Kaito. I was falling for Mikuo then, so we just... let go."

"And Luka?" I asked, mentioning the mother-figure of our group.

"Pregnant for her and Gakupo's third child," Miku smirked.

"Oh, so she finally gave in?" I chuckled. Gakupo had been after her ever since they were six; and they're two years older than I am; he was so persistent.

"Uh-huh. She's teaching high school, he's teaching at the university; English Majors, both of them."

"Well, I kinda saw that coming anyway."

The bell rang. "Oops, gotta go, more costumers." She said, taking her leave.

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Miku." I grinned.

"Anytime, girl," she grinned. "It was nice meeting you, Len," she smiled at him fondly.

"You, too, Miss Miku," he answered politely.

And then, she was gone.

"So, what do you think?" I asked Len when Miku was out of earshot.

"She's nice," he said, before finishing his smoothie. "She kept looking at me weird-like, though."

"That's because she had a crush on your father when we were your age," I told him. "And you, looking like him, well, I guess it brings back old memories."

"Do I _really_ look like him?" he questioned after a while.

"Do you even have to ask?" I teased him. "You've seen photographs."

He was silent for a while. "What other things are we alike?" he speaks once again.

I thought for a few moments. "Well, you have the same taste for food," I gestured to the table. "The meal you had, we jokingly dubbed it 'Len's Lunch'; he really liked bananas.

Your mannerisms, like sneezing three times when you wake up, he was like that, too; the way you arch your eyebrow when you really want to know something; how you like hot cocoa so much; even your voice. It's like your his carbon copy. Sometimes I wonder if you got _anything_ from me."

"Well, it does help that you look like him, too," he teased.

I laughed. "Well, it certainly is weird: the way I look like him, like you."

"Then that means I _did _get something from you," he grinned.

I grinned back. "Silly boy."

* * *

><p>"We're back!" I said as we were hanging our coats.<p>

A flash of blonde hair, and once more, I found myself beneath a writhing mass of fangirl.

"Rin! I missed you sooooo much!" Lenka gushed.

Neru peeled her older sister from me (de ja vu much?). "Your feelings does not entitle you to kill her through asphyxia," she deadpanned. "Nice to see you, too, Rin," she smiled.

Lenka stuck her tongue at her sister, then whipped her head at me, who was being assisted by Len (he was muttering something along the lines of "dysfunctional family on both sides" and "wonder how she survives all the glomping"). Her jaw dropped; and so did Neru's.

They looked at him _a lot closer._ "Woah, he really _does _look like Nii-chan," Lenka breathed. Neru, the 'No-Nonsense' girl between them, simply nodded.

"Lenka, Neru, Len. Len, Lenka and Neru," I wanted to get this overwith.

"Yes, he is named after your brother because he _is_ the father, he looks like him because I look like Len, too and, believe it or not, he got your brother's birthmark on his left arm. Done." I took a deep breath.

"Oh, there you are!" Aunt Lily finally came after her daughters. "Where's my handsome grandson? I have hot cocoa waiting for him." She offered her hand.

Len eyes glowed at the prospect of the treat. He looked at me for permission; I smiled at him.

"Hot cocoa!" he yelled as he ran to his grandmother. He took her hand and they walked to the kitchen, chatting about the events of the day.

"I thought I walked back in time," Lenka's forehead was in knots. We were sitting on the living room having tea.

"Yeah," Neru agreed, her teacup almost to her lips. "A real shocker."

"Well, even though we could say he got his looks from me, he'd still look like his father," I sighed.

Lenka and Neru laughed. "You got that right," the older sister said. "It was like _you _were his sister instead of me or Neru."

"Don't forget the same last name," Neru teased.

"Oh, you two," I chuckled. "Aren't you a little too old to tease?"

"Nope," Lenka shook her head in negation.

"Never," Neru nodded in agreement to her sister.

I sighed.

* * *

><p>Sorry if you guys think I time skipped too much, I wanted to cram a lot in there...<p>

I couldn't resist putting Riza Hawkeye's famous "Do you even have to ask?" quote^^ I am 'shipping RoyAi (Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye) a lot right now :D FMA:B!

Yeah, yeah, I think I overdid the bananas and oranges... The cocoa thing, meh, I just got it from Len's anti-procrastination song: Hot Cocoa

Would you believe me if I say I ran out of blonde Vocaloids?^^; I dunno, but I didn't want to use Oliver yet, and there are a lot more Vocaloids that I'm not familiar with, that's why I used Big Al and the Kagenes; since Big Al has black hair, he could account for Rei's brunette locks (I didn't want to use Rinta, since he's gonna be Lenka's boyfriend :P)... Rui just has to be his wife! I 'ship Kagaminecest, so I 'ship their-derivatives-cest, too :P

~12/26/11 10:43 AM(Manila time)~ I just noticed that the date was _sooooo wrong, _late by ten years^^; I edited it already :D


	3. Chapter 3: VISION

Sorry it took me long to update, guys; it's that time of the month when I loathe being female [. I'll post this baby now,the next one will be later. It's already 11:45PM here at my place, and I haven't been getting enough sleep for a while... You'll prolly wait for 10-12 more hours to see Chappie 4 (I already started on it, and at the rate it's going, i'ts gonna be long...) I just noticed that all the chapters in this series won't go lower than 1,000 words... I guess I crammed a 15-chapter story to 5 :P This ones 1,810 (excluding title, author, chapter&title and date... and the a/n of course) Notice the date... The first chapters were ten years late XD I fixed them already, though... ^3^ Unbetaed as usual, so notify me if you see a typo lurking around, 'kay?

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own Vocaloids, the Roland AX-Synth Black Sparkle, the Roland Lucina AX-09, the Spinning Song, and whatever whatnot I listed there. The other technology I mentioned are of my imagination; any resemblance to real gadgets or plans for gadgets are _**purely** _**_coincidental._**

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Finding It Out, Making It Right<strong>

by Shaariin13

**Chapter 3: VISION**

**December 25, 2021**

'_You still have no idea why I'm stuck here?_' Len asked as he pushed the swing, sending me higher.

I sighed and shook my head. "Nope; none at all."

It's weird, hearing my voice as it did when I was still fourteen, instead of now, being twenty five.

'_So, how is everyone?_' he asked after a few minutes of silence.

I smiled. "Well, Aunty and Uncle are fine, enjoying their newfound grandparenthood." I braked the swing, then looked around at him. "I'm sorry it took so long, them knowing about him."

He shrugged, smiling sadly. '_Well, nothing we could do about that now._'

I nodded, and he pushed the swing once more. "Lenka and Neru are all grown up now."

He sighed. '_Better be prepared to help Mom and Dad size up mate potentials, then,_' he teased.

I snorted. "Please, no training recquired; it'll be as easy as breathing," I huffed, smiling.

'_What about the gang?_' he prodded.

I relayed the info Miku told me yesterday. It wasn't long before he was laughing his ass off (is that even possible for him?).

'_Third child? Already?_' he asked incredulously, referring to Luka and Gakupo. '_That eggplant geek, lecherous as ever._'

"Huh, as if you were any different," I chided.

He sobered up immediately. I berated myself for being tactless.

'_How is he?_' he queried softly. '_My..._Our _son?_'

I smiled at him softly. We had already left the oak tree and was sitting near a pond. How unnerving to see yourself eleven years younger.

"He's... so much like you," I started. I told him about the talk I had with our son yesterday. He smiled fondly. '_You told him he was like a carbon copy of me?_' he asked, laughing.

I smiled. It was so nice to be with him again...

* * *

><p>"Mom, wake up! It's Christmas! Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"<p>

I groaned. "Don't jump on the bed, Len," I said as I passed my hands on my face.

He followed, but proceeded to pull me off of the bed. "Presents, Mom! Presents! Let's go open them already!"

"Oh, alright, but let's have breakfast first." I let him drag me off downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, look, Mom!" Len yelled as he unwrapped Lenka and Neru's gift for him: a keytar. Some music stuff in sheets of paper came with it.<p>

"A vintage Roland AX-Synth Black Sparkle!They aren't making these babies anymore!" he exclaimed. "Thanks Aunt Lenka, Aunt Neru!" He actually _glomped _them, would you believe?

"We would've gotten you a Lucina AX-09, but the guy we bought it from said that it only had 37 keys, unlike the Synth that has 45," Lenka explained.

"I don't mind, Aunt Lenka, Aunt Neru. A keytar's a keytar, and that's that!" he grinned.

"Glad to hear that, then," Neru said as she ruffled his hair.

"Ours next," Aunt Lily announced, handing him a small box. "It's from me, Leon, and Rin."

He looked at me, eyebrow raised. I smiled at him. "Just open it."

He unwrapped it, opened the card board, and shook out a key with a yellow ribbon tied to it. He looked at me expectantly.

I laughed. "Come on," I said as I signalled him to follow me.

All six of us went upstairs to the third floor. The ceiling here was sloping because of the roof, and there was only a single door.

"Would you do the honors?" I asked, holding the knob for him. He nodded, put the key in the hole, then twisted.

The door creaked open, and what he saw inside made Len gasp.

"Your mother said you were quite the distinguished song writer, and that you got your voice from your dad," Uncle Leon said. "We want to encourage you to record your works and get it out there."

It was the old makeshift recording studio that our group of friends improvised when we were younger.

"The equipment is old, but still very reliable; you can never beat the classic," I said as I showed him the control panel. "We added something new to the sound system, and the instruments are still working."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said, hugging every one of us. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

><p>"...then we went upstairs, and there was a recording studio in the attic!" After dinner, Len animatedly told everyone about the gifts he had received this Christmas.<p>

Mom and Dad gave him a (newly released) PS10 and the newest model palmtop ("It may look like a glove, cause it basically is; you move your fingers to give commands, and a holographic projection helps you see what you're doing..."), Rui gave him a yellow scarf and gloves ("The manufacturers used special materials that trap vacuum inside the cloth to insulate heat; even though it's half an inch thick, it's warmth is comparable to an ordinary thermos. The technology is still under development, though..."), while Rei gave him a prototype of the newest robot the company he works had thought of ("It's only a miniature, though; it's planned to be a humanoid singer... to help with your recording...").

"Speaking of recording," Neru interjected. "Why not a sample? Rin keeps praising you, you better be good."

"Yup, since Rin and Nii-chan were singers, I have a feeling you are, too," Lenka agreed.

Len's eyes grew wide. "You were a singer?" he asked me, in awe. "A _professional _singer?"

"Oh, don't put ideas in his head," I reprimanded the ladies. "Singing is just a hobby, son; nothing serious," I told him, patting his head.

" 'Nothing serious?' Are you kidding?" Rei gaped at me. "You, Len, and your friends were practically celebrities. Locally anyway," he added. "You guys even have a group name: The Vocaloids."

"Let's stop all this talk about me and give the spotlight back to my young man," I complained. "Go on, son, give 'em a taste of Kagamine talent."

He grinned. "Oh, Mom," he sighed, before taking his keytar and stood in the middle of the living room (he only got the keytar 10 hours ago, but he could play it well already; looks like he got his dad's talents, too).

He started playing the keys.

It was the first song he wrote, entitled "The Spinning Song". My heart clenched.

He starts off with a very traditional, Chinese sounding melody, then "Hey, Mom, mind singing with me?" he asked

"Not at all," I said as I smiled at him, tears coming to my eyes. I took a deep breath, then sang:

**inochi wa toki no naka o**

In the short time we have to play out our lives

**nagare nagare te**

We get swept off our feet by the calm

**tokoshie no kiroku o**

Remaining with the memories we'll always have

**futae no rasen ni tsumugi yuku  
><strong>  
>Spinning them into two spirals and then they fade away<p>

**watashi wa kono uta o**

As for me, I will sing the song of the present

**utai katari te**

That's all I can do, be singing and talking

**setsuna no kioku o**

I won't remember what happened at that time

**hito no kokoro ni kizami yuku**

But it's been engraved in my heart, so let me go

**al a re la ye  
>al a re la yo<br>al a re la ya  
>al a re ya...<strong>

**al a re la ye**  
><strong>al a re la yo<strong>  
><strong>al a re la ya<strong>  
><strong>al a re ya...<strong>

"How, fitting, considering your Mom's ordeal," Rei commented after we finished singing.

"Actually, I wrote it for her three years ago," Len confessed. "I've wanted her to _say_ these words for so long that the easiest way is to ask her to _sing _them."

'_Rin,_' I heard someone say. I whipped my head around.

"Oh god," I whispered fervently. Len was standing behind our son, his hands on the younger's shoulders.

"Rin?" my mom called me. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It- It's L-Len," I breathed. "He- He's here," I pointed to the two Lens.

They were looking at me strangely, including my son.

"Of course I'm here, Mom," he said.

"Behind y-you," I hissed. "Can't you see h-him? You're Dad! He- He even has his hands on your shoulders!"

He looked to his back and stared at the spot where Len's face was situated. "I-I'm sorry, Mom, but I d-don't see anything w-weird," he said. Len was just looking down at our son, smiling.

"Uncle, Aunty, don't you?" I asked. "Didn't you say you saw him at the burial?"

Aunt Lily and Uncle Leon were looking at me worriedly. "We did, dear, but not right now," Aunt Lily said.

"Calm down, dear; I'll get you a glass of water," Uncle Leon volunteered.

I closed my eyes and took repeated deep breaths. When I opened them again, only my son was standing in front of me, and he had a reflective expression on his face.

"He's... gone now," I stated quietly.

"Here," Uncle Leon handed me a glass of water and I took it gratefully and said my thanks.

"Len, you okay little fella?" I heard Rei ask my son.

"Huh?" he asked confused. "Oh, uh, yeah. Hey, who you calling little?" he yelled, indignant. Because we lived with him, Rei knew how to push Len's buttons.

That exclamation lifted the mood.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom?" Len asked quietly. We were in bed already; Mom, Dad, Rei and Rui had already gotten home; Lenka had left earlier this evening to visit her boyfriend Rinto a couple of blocks away, Neru coming with her. The house was completely peaceful.<p>

"What is it, son?" I asked back softly.

He turned around to face me on the bed. "Did you- Did you really see Dad after we- you know- sang?" he asked carefully.

I sighed. "Yes, I did; I'm just wondering why nobody else did."

"Actually, I... I saw him, too," Len whispered after a few moments, his head down, his messy bangs covering his face so I couldn't see what his expression was.

I scooted closer to him. "You did? Then why did you say you didn't?"

"I... I don't know. I guess... I guess it's what he wanted me to say, the way he was smiling at me," he answered, looking at me.

His forehead was knotted, like so many things were passing through his mind he can't sort out which to reflect on first.

I smiled. "If that's what you thought he wanted, then I'm glad you did it," I told. "Let's just... get some sleep; Miku said she and the others are going to visit tomorrow and give you some of our old songs to try."

"Okay. 'Night, Mom."

"Good night, sport," I said as I kissed his forehead.

_Now, if only I could follow my own advice,_ I thought to myself as my son drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Wow, I invented a lot, there :P... Well, it <em>is <em>supposed to be in the future, right? The things I wrote aren't really that farfetched, just ten more years to wait X3 Oh, man, it is _soooooooo _hard to think of Vocaloid when your head is in Amestris with Edo-kun and Alphonse-sama (Mei Chang, I envy you!)! Urgh, I'm bushed. Catch ya later?

R&R my lovies! :D


	4. Chapter 4: VISITORS

Sorry for being late; my parents went out of town and LOCKED UP MY LAPTOP CASE! Oh my gosh, I was soooo bored the whole day! I had nothing to do! Then, when they called me and finally told me where the key is, it was already dark out, around seven; I still haven't finished it yet! It's already 10:28 PM now, would you believe? I haven't even started on the last chapter! Oh, jeez, what am I gonna do? Oh, well... Oh yeah, can you spot the Vocaloid songs I have in this chappie? All in all, there are (coincidentally) thirteen. They're not necessarily Kagamine songs... The four explicit ones (the one's who's lyrics are written) are included. I wonder who could guess them all? XD Maybe I'll amke it a challenge: Whoever guesses all/most gets a gift fic! Hrhrhrhrhrhrhrhr... Unbetaed as usual...

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own Vocaloid(the name), the characters, the songs, and the technology mentioned (well, aside from the laptop, I guess; let's just say it's my AneMone :P) in this literary piece. Credits go to respective owners. This is a purely fictional story; any resemblance to persons and situations in real life are purely coincidental.

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Finding It Out, Making It Right<strong>

by Shaariin13

**Chapter 4: VISITORS**

**December 26, 2021**

_RING! RING! RING!_

My hand shot out of the covers, trying to find the offending machine interrupting my sleep. I couldn't. Annoyed, I pulled the covers off of my head and looked for the alarm clock. I found it and passed my hand over the sensor to turn off the ringing, but the blaring sound didn't stop. I fumbled under my pillows; it was my phone ringing.

I read what's written on the screen: _Unknown caller XXX-SSS-SSSS_

I looked around; it couldn't be later than a little over daybreak.

Who could be calling me this early? I answered the phone to find out.

'_Morning, Rin!_' a cheery voice greeted from the other line.

"Miku?" I asked. "Why call very early in the morning?" I asked grumpily.

She laughed. '_My, my, aren't we cranky this morning?_' More laughter. '_Anyways, I called because I wanted to ask what time we could visit you,_' she said.

I groaned. "I knew it was gonna be a nonsense question," I muttered. "Anytime would do, as long as it's not too early and not too late."

'*giggle* _Sheesh, cranky kitty, chill. Be there in less than two hours, then. Bye!_' the line went dead. I stared at my phone, then shook my head.

_Two hours, huh? _I asked myself. _Better wake up Len; he's the one they'll visit anyway._

~O~O~O~

"Oh, Rin, it's so nice to see you again!" *glomp* Seriously, I doubt I have a female friend whose normal!

My son was laughing when I tried to pry myself from Miku's grip. "Sheesh, I just saw you the other day, Miku!"

"Now, now, Miku," Meiko grabbed Miku's collar. "We all missed Rin these ten years, so share."

"Right you are, Meiko," Luka said as she gave me a hug(Finally! A normal person!). Soon, she was squeezing me _too_ tight(I take it back; my girlfriends are _hopeless_!)

"L-Luka... can't... breath..." I choked.

Meiko shook her head. "Luka! Not you, too!" she clucked her tongue as she tried to loosen Luka's arms around me. "Sorry, Rin, I guess it's the pregnancy that softened the Ice Queen," she joked.

"Hey, my Lu-Lu is no Ice Queen," Gakupo reprimanded Meiko as he gave me a one armed squeeze(at least the guys are better).

"Whatever," Meiko threw over her shoulder as she hugged me. "It _is _nice to see you again, Rin," she said.

"I thought you got married to Kaito," I asked her when the five of us had settled down at the living room. Len went to the kitchen to help Aunt Lily fix drinks for the visitors. "Why isn't he with you?"

"Oh, I did," she confirmed. "He and Mikuo just had to take care of stuff; they'll be here soon."

"Oh, okay," I said as Len came in with Aunt Lily carrying trays. "Some hot cocoa and sandwiches," she said.

They murmured their thanks, but by the looks they were throwing at Len, it seems like they were more interested with my son.

"Guys, this is Len, my son," I introduced.

"Len, these are my friends that Miku mentioned the other day. You've seen their pictures when we were younger; could you guess who's who?" I asked.

My son looked at me with confidence; he never backs down from a challenge, no matter how small. "Of course, Mom," he answered with a little smirk.

"Meiko, Luka, Gakupo," he pointed as he mentioned the names.

"Impressive," Gakupo commented. "He got your memory, Rin."

"Of course, he did," I scoffed, my lips twisted in a fake smirk. "He got the brains from the genius, the rest he got from the dork."

They laughed. "My, my, I didn't know you resented my friend that much," Gakupo chuckled.

"Are you kidding?" Luka asked her husband. "Of course she does; she's his bestfriend!"

"Oh, but she doesn't," Len shook his head. They all looked at him. "Mom doesn't hate Dad; she told me she's been in love with him since they were si-" I covered his mouth to avoid any more incriminating information from leaking out.

"Now, now, son, no gossiping," I sweatdropped.

"Oh, Rin," Luka giggled. "Your son has great sources: 'Straight from the horses mouth' as they say."

I let go of my son. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Len announced loud enough to reach the kitchen so Aunty wouldn't be disturbed.

The door opened and we heard a "Ohmygod, Len's come back to haunt us!" and something falling to the ground.

"Uh, MOM?" Len called from the front door. "Kaito fainted," he yelled.

~O~O~O~

Kaito was looking at Len closely, crouched in front of my son, eye to eye. Len didn't waver; he met Kaito's scrutiny with equal, if not more, dignity.

"Having a staring contest with a kid; you're so immature, Bakaito," Maiko mumbled to her husband.

"Well, he's justified," Mikuo commented, his eyes glued to Len as well. "I was shocked, too, when I saw your son, Rin," he told me, a knot on his forehead. He looked distraught and... guilty?

It was Kaito who pulled out from the staring contest. "This is _so_ weird," he said as he shook his head and sat down on the couch beside Meiko. Len settled himself more comfortably on the arm rest of my single seater.

"What's in the trunk?" Len asked, looking at it curiosly.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding." Kaito went and opened the chest. "Behold, The Vocaloids' treasure. Hope you could read notes."

It was filled with music pieces, notebooks, discarded pens, and random sheets of paper.

Len's eyes widened. "Whoa, is that-" he didn't finish, instead he dove into the trunk and fished something from the bottom of it.

When he pulled it out, I knew what it was at first sight: The yellow violin case of his father.

Miku noticed, too. "Hey, Rin, isn't that Len's violin case?" she asked.

Mikuo scoffed. "Of course, dear. All our stuff's color coded; if it's yellow, it definitely belongs to the potassium-addict."

Len cleared his throat noisily and tried to hide it as he gave Mikuo a dirty look.

Miku looked at him, reprimanding. "Mikuo," she warned.

"Really?" Len looked at me. "Dad played the violin?"

"And the piano, guitar, bass, drums, cello, flute, synthesizer, keytar, harp, bagpipes, lyre, trumpet, tuba, saxophone..." I trailed off.

"In short, practically anything," Kaito finished.

"Huh, now I know where I got my instrument-playing; Mom sucks at everything musical aside from singing and dancing," he teased.

"Want me to confiscate your key or do you prefer I change the lock on the door of your recording studio?" I threatened.

He grinned. "None of the above," he stated before opening the case.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, sighting the glossy finish of the instrument. He checked the strings. "In good condition, too; needs a little tuning, though." And he proceeded with the task.

"How did he learn so much about playing instruments?" Miku asked. "You have to admit, Rin, you don't know a thing about them."

I let the well-intentioned insult(if such a thing exists) with a wave of a hand. "Internet, where else? We don't even own most of the instruments he can play; he just tags along with some of his friends when they have lessons."

Len started to play a familiar tune; it was one of the songs from the trunk.

"Hey, isn't that 'Cantarella'?" Luka asked.

"Yeah," Kaito said.

"Sing us a few, then," Gakupo ordered. "Still remember your lyrics?"

"Of course; I wrote them, remember? I need back up though. Miku?"

"Hai!" she cheered.

"Lead the way, young man," Kaito instructed.

Len started again.

**mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka  
><strong>Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world.

**kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou**  
>Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation.<p>

**yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite  
><strong>Hiding my burning heart, I approach you.  
><strong><br>toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo  
><strong>Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you.

**arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete  
><strong>I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart.  
><strong><br>wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo  
><strong>I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice.

"Nice vocals," Len commented.

"Thanks," Kaito grinned. "Nice playing."

Len smirked. "Thanks," he quoted.

We all laughed.

Just then, Gakupo's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked the other line. "Oh, hey! Where've you been, dude?... Uh-huh... Yeah, we're here... Uh-huh...Uh-huh... You're bringing her?... Oh, alright... Sure, sure. Hurry up, 'kay? Yup! Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh, a few who'll join the reunion," he smiled cheekily. "They'll be coming soon."

I just shrugged my shoulders and conversation broke out. Len just continued on messing with the contents of the trunk and playing random songs.

After 10 minutes, the doorbell rang again. Len dutifully ran to the door once more.

"Mom, you've got more visitors," he announced as he escorted a black haired pair to the living room.

"Kiyo-nii!" I called, recognizing the man.

"Hi, Rin, how've you been?" he greeted as we hugged. "You remember Yuki?" he asked, motioning the girl he was with.

I gasped. "Yuki? Wow, you're all grown up, now!"

"I know, right, Rin-nee?" she agreed. "It's been-what- ten years?"

"Last time I saw you, you were still wearing pigtails! How old are you now?" I led them to the other seats.

"Twenty-two," she answered.

"I'll get some tea," Len said before walking to the door.

I nodded to him. "Be careful with the tray, okay? The tea's hot," I counseled.

"Okay, Mom," he used a patient tone as he said that, grinning annoyingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Kids," I muttered, shaking my head slightly.

I heard laughter. "Why? What's funny?" I asked them.

"Nothing," Kiyoteru assured. "It's just... Yuki aside, you're the youngest one here, yet you have the most experience with being the adult."

"Well, between all of us, I was _always _the adult," I teased. "Except for Luka, she's the Mother of the group."

"You make me sound so old," she complained, her hand perched fondly on top of her showing bulge. "I'm just four years older than you are, and Kiyo's two years older than me."

"How's the love life, then?" I asked the man in question.

He flushed while Yuki beamed. "Engaged!" she announced, holding up her left hand to show the sparkling band on her ring finger.

The females crowded around Yuki as the guys went to Kiyoteru, who blushed deeper.

"When did he pop the question?" Meiko asked. "I didn't see this the last time we met last week."

"Just last night," Yuki answered.

Len came in with the tea.

"I propose a toast for Kiyo-nii and Yuki!" I announced, taking a cup. The others followed, while Len watched beside me. "May they find happiness with each other, and that it lasts forever. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

><p>"Bye, Rin! Drop by the cafe anytime, 'kay?" Miku said as she hugged me.<p>

"And no disappearing on us," Meiko added.

"Oh, alright," I joked. "I won't disappear without warning," I promised.

"And don't forget to call us," Luka reminded.

"Oh, cut Rin some slack she's not _that_ irresponsible," Kaito reprimanded.

"Were you implying something there, bro?" Gakupo snickered.

"Well, obviously, he did," Mikuo scowled. He tugged on his sweater. "Will you please hurry up already? I'm freezing here."

Len shot him a look that I didn't bother to mind; I knew it wasn't a nice one.

"Take care, okay?" Kiyoteru said.

"Don't be a stranger!" Yuki smiled widely.

" 'Bye, Len!" they chorused as they walked to the gate, waving. He waved back from the door as I escorted them.

I closed the gate behind them then trekked back inside to the warmth. I found Len on the living room floor, engrossed with a thick sheaf of papers.

"I saw the way you looked at Mikuo," I started. "It wasn't polite. Why?"

"I don't like him. He seemed jumpy," he observed, not looking up. "Plus, the way he talked when they were outside, it was like he couldn't wait to leave, like he was scared of something. He kept looking at me weird-like."

"He looked at you 'weird-like' cause he didn't like your dad," I explained.

"Why didn't he?" Len asked, curious.

"Mikuo tried to court me, but since Daddy was my best friend, he was always with me. Mikuo was jealous. They would bicker a lot. Plus, Mikuo got possessive, made me feel like a caged bird, so I rejected him."

"Hmph, as they say: 'Love is war.' At least my animosity isn't ill-placed," he drawled. "How'd you reject him, anyways? What'd you say?"

"I told him, 'Mikuo, I'm not your girl, you don't need to fight with Len because of me. Is it okay if we could just be friends?' I think he had a meltdown for a while."

"Huh, that's what you get for butting heads with a Kagamine," he scoffed.

"Now you just sound like your dad," I teased.

He just shrugged his shoulders at that.

"Hey, Mom, whose this 'Rilianne Lucifen d'Autriche'?" he asked suddenly.

"I believe that was me," I said as I went closer to him.

"_You?_" he asked.

I nodded. "Uh-huh. She was my character in a musical that us Vocaloids wrote along with the drama club for the school festival before."

"Cool," he mumbled as he turned back to the papers in his hand. "Lemme guess: Dad's 'Allen Abaddonia'?"

"Bingo," I smiled.

"Woah, is Grampa Leon here, too? There's a guy named 'Leonhart Abaddonia' here," he asked.

I peeked at the papers. "Yup; everyone who visited today, except for Yuki and Mikuo, acted in that musical, along with others."

"Why didn't Yuki and the green dude act?" he asked.

"Well," I started, ignoring his term for Mikuo, "Yuki was so shy that she would hiccup when singing for crowds; Mikuo stuck to the backstage because he wanted to handle the music."

"Hey, Aunt Neru's here, too; Ney Futapie? " he said. "I thought it was Aunt Lenka who was the outgoing one?"

"She is," I agreed. "But she was playing director."

He read more of the musical. "I like this song," he said, before trying it out.

**kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
><strong>You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
><strong><br>unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
><strong>You're the queen, and I'm your servant.  
><strong><br>kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
><strong>I'm willing to become evil for you,  
><strong><br>boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru  
><strong>if only so that I could protect you.

**moshimo umarekawareru naraba  
><strong>If we could be reborn in our next life,  
><strong><br>sono toki wa mata asonde ne  
><strong>then please play with me again.

" 'Servant of Evil'. It's so sad," he commented.

"Your Dad wrote that," I said sadly and fondly.

"He did?" Len asked, amazed.

"Uh-huh, all of the songs he sang in the musical; and he helped me with mine," I nodded.

"Sweet," he grinned. "Try this one, Mom," he pointed. "I like the lyrics."

"Okay," I obliged.

**kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni nan de mo shite kureta no ni  
><strong>You always did everything for me, no matter what,  
><strong><br>watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari kimi o komarasete'ta  
><strong>but I was always selfish and only causing you trouble.

**negai o kanaete kureru kimi mou inai kara  
><strong>You are no longer by my side to grant my wishes,  
><strong><br>kono umi ni watashi no omoi todokete morau no  
><strong>so I will have to let the sea grant my wish for me.

"He wrote 'Regret Message', too, you know," I informed him.

"Man, my genes are awesome," he spazzed. Then he seemed to remember something. "Hey, Mom, it's the twenty-seventh tomorrow, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah; your birthday," I added.

"Yours and Dad's, too," he interjected.

I laughed. "Destiny really played with our family, nee?" I joked. "The three of us look the same, nearly sound the same, act the same, heck, even the birthday's the same."

"Oh, Mom," he said. "The saying 'There's no such thing as coincidence' doesn't apply to us, does it? But I know everything has a purpose. I bet that if it weren't for your similarities you wouldn't even be close to Dad."

"Too bad you're too young to bet," I teased him as I ruffled his hair.

"Mom," he whined(but he won't admit he whines; he'll argue that he 'complains').

"What? Your bangs are always messy," I reasoned.

"Oh well." He got up. "I gotta go up and work on these, 'kay? Later, Mom." He kissed my cheek then raced to his studio.

_What is that boy up to?_ I thought to myself.

I shrugged my shoulders and checked the time. 02:15 PM. Wow, time flies when you're having fun.

I went to the kitchen to see if I'll be of use, only to be manhandled away by Aunt Lily.

"These preparations are for your birthdays tomorrow!" she exclaimed. "It'll be a surprise!"

"What am I gonna do, then? Len's holed up in his studio; Lenka and Neru are out with their boyfriends; and Mom, Dad, Rui and Rei don't want me there at home because of the party tomorrow," I wailed.

"Go practice some songs like you used to, then" Aunty clucked her tongue. "Go, insolent youth, do _not_ distract me," she kidded. "Hurry now."

I pouted, but followed my orders. I went back to the living room and hauled the trunk to me and Len's room.

I dug around and saw our old MP4 inside. I checked it. "Perfect! It's still working! What a miracle!"

I plugged it to my laptop (yes, I still use a laptop; I'll just lose the tiny palmtop if I used those abominations) and copied the off-vocals we recorded a few years before.

When I was done with that, I scrolled down the list. Hmmm... What should I sing first? Kokoro? Nah, too sad... Suki daisuki? Nope, too lovestruck... I don't want to sing my songs right now... I'll check Len's list... Hey... What's this? 'Heavy wooden box'? Oh, I remember now... This is an ironic song.. Oh well...

I clicked it and a sad melody wafted around me.

**sayōnara akarui mirai e  
><strong>Farewell to the bright future

**me no mae ni mieru hako no naka ni boku o tsumete  
><strong>They put me in a casket right in front of my eyes

**konnichiwa kurai mirai e  
><strong>Hello to the dark future

**hako ga nanika ni hiki zurare moete kemuri ni natte yuku  
><strong>The box was dragged, burnt, and is becoming smoke

**haikei sochira no boku e kurushiku nai desu ka?  
><strong>Dear me over there, No more pains?

**haikei kochira no boku e waratte nai desu ka?  
><strong>Dear me over here, No more smiles?

**ano hi boku wa jimen ni sui koma reta ki ga shite  
><strong>It hurt me as if I was sucked into the ground that day

**hitori de naki mashita  
><strong>I cried alone

**boku wa nani mo shite ima sen yo  
><strong>I didn't do it, I'm innocent

**ashita mo boku wa ikite iru hazu deshita  
><strong>I thought I'd have another day like always

**boku no kutsu wa ari mashita ka?  
><strong>Did you find my shoes there?

**boku no tegami wa mitsukari mashita ka?  
><strong>Did you find my letter there?

**boku ga saigo me ni ireta mono wa  
><strong>What I saw at the very last moment is

**tsumetai concrete to sora to kumo deshita  
><strong>cold concrete, the sky and the clouds

'_What was that for, Rin?_' I heard someone ask me from behind. '_To spite me?_'

I gasped and whipped around. "Len," I breathed. He looked so mad. "N-No, I- I didn't know what came over me," I hurriedly explained. "I'm sorry," I mumbled as I walked closer to him.

I raised my hand near his face. He cocked his head to the side so we would make contact. '_Rin, you know I hated that song,_' he said.

"I'm sorry, it's just... Talking about The Story of Evil Musical with Len a while ago reminded me of the other plays and musicals we did, like The Innocent Man*," I whispered, willing him to understand.

He nodded. '_I'm sorry, I guess I... hearing you sing about death makes me- you know,_' he averted his gaze.

"I do," I told him.

'_Rin,_' he said after a while. '_I want you to give Len my present tomorrow,_' he instructed, holding my left hand and fiddling the engagement ring on my finger.

"What present?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Told you it was long, didn't I? I wonder what Len's gift is? I haven't thought it out yet :P I know what Rin's going to give, anyways... :D Gosh, that last song was creepy DD: Suicidal Len? *shivers* I wonder who'll get the most songs? X3 Why was Mikuo so uncomfortable? And baby Len so comes after Daddy Len; he already didn't like Mikuo even before he knew the backstory :D or maybe it's just his gut instinct? Just R&amp;R to guess, minna! 'Kay?<p>

* absolutely made it up XD needed a believable title of a play that'll use the creepy suicide song :3


	5. Chapter 5:FINALLY

Finally, the last chapter! Happy birthday, Kagamine Rin and Len and Append Rin and Len! I luff you guys:D Here, 2, 273 words for you! Wow, rushing is a pain... My back hurts and it is now almost three in the morning, 12/28/11 Manila time... I've turned nocturnal just for you guys! *sigh* Let's get this show overwith X3

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own the Vocaloids, the grassy field, the old oak tree, the swing, and whatever whatnot. This is a fictional piece of literature; any resemblance to real people or events is purely coincidental.

Now, onto the end!

* * *

><p><strong>Finding It Out, Making It Right<strong>

by Shaariin13

**Chapter 5: FINALLY**

**December 27, 2021**

I was in a grassy field in spring. What the-? _Grassy field in spring?_ It's the middle of winter, for pete's sake! Where am I anyways?

'_What's the knot on the forehead for, Son?_' someone asked behind me.

The hairs on my nape stood on end, and I was rooted on the spot. I closed my eyes. _This is not happening to me, this is _so not _happening to me!_

I opened my eyes. It was like I was standing in front of a mirror; only it couldn't be, since the person I was seeing is older than I am. Then it hit me.

"Dad..." I whispered.

He chuckled. '_Don't act so shocked,_' he said. '_It's not as if you hadn't seen me in real life; visions in dreams should be nothing now._'

He stepped closer to me and raised a hand. I lifted mine, too, and touched my fingers to his, then the palms. It wasn't long before we were hugging and crying (well, _I _was crying; _he_ was more like simply tearing up).

"W-Why just n-now?" I asked his chest, sniffling. "T-Ten years, you *sniff* didn't sh-show yours-self... W-Why?"

'_I don't know, either,_' he breathed. He held me more for a few minutes. Then he crouched down to my level and wiped my face of tears. '_Come on, stop bawling. Let's go find Mom, shall we?_'

I nodded and took his hand.

We walked for a few minutes until I saw a tall tree from the distance. As we passed a hill, I saw that a swing was tied to it and a teenage girl with blonde hair wearing a wedding dress was sitting on it. She seems familiar, but with her back to us, I couldn't be sure.

'_Did you wait long?_' Dad asked.

The girl perked up then giggled. "Not really, I just got he-" she stopped midsentence when she turned around and saw us.

"_Mom?_" I spluttered when I saw her face. I barely recognized her! She looked like how she did in those pictures she showed me; when she and Dad were still teenagers.

"Son? What- What are _you _doing here?" she asked. She looked at Dad. "Len? Why is our son here?"

He just smiled. '_No idea,_' he said as he shrugged his shoulders. '_I was as surprised as you are when I felt his presence here. That's why I was late; I had to look for him._'

"Late?" I asked, looking at one blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen to another. "You mean, you _regularly _meet up?"

"No, not really," Mom answered. "It just started that first night we stayed here at your Grandparents' place."

"The nightmare?" I wanted to make sure.

'_Nightmare?_' Dad echoed. '_So now I'm something off a horror film, is that it?_' he teased.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, that wasn't it. Well, you were bugging me about you being stuck here for ten years; I guess the stress reached my physical body and reacted," she guessed.

'_Well, let's forget about that for a while. It's our birthday today; we should celebrate!_'

~O~O~O~

Len and I woke up at the same time.

" 'Morning," we dueted. We smiled. "Happy Birthday!" we said in synch. The occurence made us burst into laughter.

"Sleep well?" I asked him when we tired out.

He nodded, then sneezed three times. "I had a nice dream," he said, rubbing his nose, "but I don't exactly remember it. All I can recall is grass in spring time, and laughing. A lot."

"Looks like we had he same dream," I told him. I stretched. "Well, get up, then; it's our birthday, remember?"

~O~O~O~

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday to you!"

Applause erupted. I helped Len blow out his candles. "Happy eleventh birthday, Len! Happy twenty-sixth birthday, Rin!"

Everyone there came to hug us: Mom, Dad, Uncle, Aunty, Lenka, Rei, Rui, Miku, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, and Yuki(Iit's just sad that us Vocaloids aren't complete; a lot of us had left town already..."). Mikuo was late; Miku said he was distracted this morning, she guessed he'll just come later (Len looked smug when he heard; cocky kid).

Lenka introduced her (long-suffering) boyfriend, Rinta. He lived here, but I didn't recognize him; Lenka explained he moved here about four years after I vanished. Neru's boyfriend, Nero, I remember: Len wanted to recruit him before.

"Okay, food first before the gifts," Mom said. We were in Aunt Lily's parlor, so she led everyone back to the dining room for the buffet.

"Son," I said, bringing him aside. "I know Mom said that the gifts were for later, but this one couldn't wait." I crouched down, brought out a small yellow velvet box and handed it to him.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Just open it," I told him.

"Woah," he breathed. Inside was a silver bass-cleft pendant on a long chain. "Sweet, Mom! Thanks!" he hugged me.

"Your welcome, son," I said as I ruffled his hair. "But... It's not from me."

He looked confused. "Then...who-?"

"It's from Daddy," I said.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"Way," I laughed, then told him what Len told me yesterday:

_'_Well, I wasn't planning on dying, that's for sure,_' he chuckled.'I already bought this for you two, during that first week when I hid from you.'_

_He motioned me outside. '_They're in my room_,' he said._

_We went there. '_Top drawer, right side; there's supposed to be two velvet boxes there, if Mom didn't move my stuff,_' he instructed._

_I followed and, sure enough, there were two jewelry cases: a yellow and an orange one._

_'_The orange one's for you, the yellow one's for our son,_' he said as hed hugged me from behind._

_"And how had ypu been sure that we were gonna have a son when I wasn't even pregnant yet?" I asked him._

_He shrugged. '_Gut instinct,_' he muttered. '_Guess you'll find out your gift a day early,_' he teased._

"And I did," I told my son, showing a treble-cleft necklace in the same fashion as his.

"Dad's super cool!" he spazzed as he put on his necklace. "He already guessed I was male even before you knew you were pregnant."

I shrugged and got up from crouching. "Well, he always did have a sixth sense," I mumbled nonchalantly.

"Sure he did; it's called 'Common Sense'," he said smugly.

I laughed. "Silly boy."

~O~O~O~

"Hey, Dad," Len greeted the grave stone.

It was already aftrnoon, and the two of us went to the cemetery. Len put down the bouquet of stargazers, yellow roses and tulips on the marble, then sat down in front of the grave. We were safe from the snow and cold, thanks to the family mausoleum.

"Thanks for the gift," my son continued. "It beat Mom's completely," he chuckled, looking at me.

"Hey, that drum set cost me a fortune," I joked. I replaced the old drumset in the studio.

"Fine, fine," he turned back to the stone marker. "Your gift equalled Mom's."

We laughed.

"She loved the compilation I did," he continued.

Len rushed and recorded all of his father's songs from the Story of Evil musical and compiled it in one disc.

"She kept playing it over and over; I'm pretty sure it has scratches already," he joked.

"Rin?" I heard someone call behind me. I turned around.

It was Mikuo. He looked... miserable: he had shadows under his eyes and it looked like he hadn't shaved.

"Mikuo? What's wrong?" I asked. He never did make it to the party.

"I... I have something to... confess," he started.

I looked at Len. "Uhm, son, why don't you go-"

"N-No, let him stay," Mikuo told me, looking guilty. "He... He needs to k-know, too."

"Know what?" Len challenged.

"How... H-How your father... died."

My eyebrows shot up. "W-What do you know about Len's a-accident?"

I don't know why I stuttered, but I suddenly got nervous. Apparently, my son did too; he came closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I... I couldn't hide it anymore," Mikuo spoke with a quivering voice.

"News broke out that the reason why you and Len weren't talking to each other was because _something_ happened between the two of you. I confronted him, and he said yes. I wanted to punch him; he didn't even try to deny it! But the look on his face, he was so calm and serious, and _decided._ He said he was goinna ask you to marry him the next day. He even had a ring for you. I'm guessing that's it," he motioned to my left hand where my ring was. I nodded, both in confirmation and for him to continue.

"Well, I got mad. I still wasn't over you that time, then the news broke out, plus he told me he wanted to marry you. I left him unscathed, but I wanted to get back at him."

"What did you do?" my son said darkly.

"I... I sneaked back to their place that night and... cut his bike's brakes," Mikuo confessed.

I gasped, while Len could have punched Mikuo if I hadn't grabbed his scarf.

"I knew it!" my son growled. "I knew something was odd about you! You couldn't be trusted! You killed my Dad, you bastard! You killed him!" Tears were streming down his cheeks, but he continued to struggle from my grasp.

"Len! Stop it!" I ordered. I couldn't see very well because I was crying very hard, and it was hard to breath; it was getting harder to restrain him.

"Mikuo," I called, and his head popped up. "Just- Just go. Go!"

"But Mom!" Len yelled.

"Rin, I want to- I want to make it up to you! I-I'm going to confess to the authorities so I could pay for my sins," Mikuo explained.

"Your confession now is enough. Ten years that your conscience nagged you is enough of a toll," I said through my teeth.

"But, Rin-"

I cut him off. "Now!"

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he left.

I let Len go. "Why did you let him leave, Mom?" he asked, pained. "He killed Dad! That bastard has to pay!" he tried to follow Mikuo, but a hand shot out to stop him.

"Dad," he breathed.

I looked up, and Len was there, a hand on our son's shoulder.

"Why did you stop me, Dad?" our son shrugged his father's hand off. "He killed you! He's the reason why you're not here with Mom and me anymore!"

'_There's nothing you can do about it anymore_,' Len said as he crouched down and held our son by the shoulders. I simply watched them.

'_Mikuo in prison won't bring me back anymore, plus, would you want to hurt your Aunt Miku by telling her that the man she loves caused her friend's death? Would you want her to experience what your mother felt when she lost me?_'

The younger Len let his head dropped, fists shaking, while the older Len only kept on looking at him.

'_Well?_'

"No," our son whispered. "I-I don't want innocent people to get dragged into t-this."

'_That's my son,_' Len smiled. He looked at me.

'_That was very strong of you,_' he said. '_Do you... forgive him?_'

I closed my eyes and searched the deepest part of my heart. _Did I? _I asked myself. _Could I forgive Mikuo? Could I forget those ten years of pain, of hurt, loneliness, of what ifs or what could have beens?_

I opened my eyes, decided. "Yes," I whispered. "I... I do."

Len smiled, then started to vanish.

"Dad!" our son yelled. "Dad! You're fading!"

It was like from eleven years ago, the day before his burial, when he visited me*.

'_It was your denial that held me here for ten years,_' he whispered. '_You're forgiveness is the key to my peace._

_When you finally found out how I died, you resigned yourself and accepted that I'll never come back. Your new life starts now._'

He turned to our son. '_Len, son. I want you to take care of your mother, okay? Look out for her in times I cannot do it myself, hold her when I'm not capable of it anymore. Always be by her side and never leave her, like I did. Be strong, and remenber that I'm always watching over you._'

He kissed our son's head, and finally, he disappeared.

"Len, you idiot," I muttered. "How dare you leave me twice?"

~O~O~O~

_**Three years after, December 27, 2024**_

"Hey, Dad, we're here again," Len said. "I- I turned fourteen today, while Mom's twenty-nine," he continued, then glanced at me briefly.

"We're okay now; Mom said I'll go to highschool here next school year. We're moving back here with Grandma Lily and Grandpa Leon. We can't stay with Grangpa Al and Grandma Ann, cause Uncle Rei and Aunt Rui moved over there. Aunt Rui already gave birth to their second baby and it's chaotic as hell right now." He chuckled; I held his arm.

"Wherever you are, Dad, I hope you can hear me," he continued. "I'm following your orders; I'm taking care of Mom, looking after her, holding her, I'm always by her side and I will _never _leave her."

"Oh, son," I whispered and hugged him.

One Len taught me how to love another person for the rest of my life. When his mission done and he left, another Len took his place and taught me how to love as a mother. I just hope he won't be taken away from me anymore.

**~fin~**

* * *

><p>And that is the end... Waaaaahhh! TTATT h well, there's still next year... Fudge it! I forgt to write Miki, Kiyoteru and Yuki (Dec 4) bday fics! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Oh well *sighs resignedly* Yay! Luka's next on January 30! And guys, I'm seirous about last chapter. Await further datails. Or, you can review to speed things up :DD Okay? Okay! <em>Man, I need some sleep... <em>(sees Alphonse) **Alphonse-sama! **_(Sorry, Edward, but you're not my type; I like guys who are taller than me. If you're over 5"4, I'll try to reconsider :P)_

Shaariin13, signing off!


	6. CHALLENGE!

**CHALLENGE!**

Okay, here are the details:

1. There are **_fif_****_teen*_** Vocaloid songs written in the fourth chapter: Four of them have some of their lyrics included, some mentioned in passing, while the rest are hidden in the dialogues and narratives. Not all are Kagamine songs. There are:

**4 Hatsune Miku songs;***

**4 Kagamine Len songs;***

**5 Kagamine Rin songs;**

**1 KAITO song and;**

**1 Megurine Luka song**

inside said chapter.

2. The titles are written as they are, except for _one case where only the second half of the song title is mentioned_.

3. The term "**Story of Evil**" is not included to those fifteen songs, thus songs unmentioned in the chapter but belong to Story of Evil (like _Daughter of White_ or _Twiright Prank_) are not counted.

4. If your entries include titles that are in the story,_ but I was not aware of them_ (thus out of the list), they will be counted as **void**. If you see more than fifteen, please list them **all**.

5. The **Spinning Song **is not included, since it was in the _3rd chapter_.

6. Cut off will be **January 2, 2012, Manila time**. Reader who lists all songs first, or guessed the most by cut off wins a prize fic of their specifications; **they call the shots**: _Charater/s, genre, theme, etc_

Hope this is enough, guys :D I'll announce the winner on **Jan 2** **or 3**, so stay tuned! :DD

* I made a mistake with the song count; please reread chapter/resend entries... Sorry for the inconvenience


	7. CHALLENGE RESULTS!

**CHALLENGE RESULTS!**

Okay, it's January 2! The challenge is officially closed. Anyways, here's my list of songs that I've hidden in the fourth chapter... If there were any songs not in this list but were in the chapter, I'm sorry, I didn't know they were ^^; Okay, here we go!

**Kagamine Len:**

**Servant of Evil**

**Hot Cocoa**

**(Kokoro) Kiseki/Miracle (This was the one w/ only half the title written)**

**Heavy wooden box**

**Kagamine Rin:**

**Regret Message**

**Caged bird**

**Meltdown**

**Kokoro**

**Suki, daisuki**

**Hatsune Miku:**

**Daybreak**

**Nee**

**Yellow**

**Love is War**

**KAITO:**

**Cantarella**

**Megurine Luka:**

**Just be Friends**

**Entries!**

i-is-monster-RAWRR-san's correct answers:

**Canterella**

**Love is War**

**Meltdown**

**Servant of Evil**

**Regret Message**

**Kokoro**

**Suki Daisuki**

**Heavy wooden box**

That's 8/15!

Azalea Cruor's correct answers:

**Servant of Evil**

**Hot Cocoa**

**Heavy wooden box**

**Regret Message**

**Caged bird**

**Meltdown**

**Kokoro**

**Suki, daisuki**

**Daybreak**

**Yellow**

**Love is War**

**Cantarella**

**Just be Friends**

That's 13/15!

And the winner is-Drum roll, please! (Drum roll :P)- **AZALEA CRUOR-SAN!**

Congratulations to you! Your prize is a two-shot Vocaloid fic! You call the shots! Just PM me when you've decided what you want^^

Since there are only two people who joined, i-is-RAWRR-san gets a prize, too! You get a one-shot gift-fic! Just PM me, 'kay? ^^

Yay! everyone is happy! And I'll shut up now! Thanks for putting up with me, everyone!

_Shaariin13, signing off!_


End file.
